Les larmes sont la pluie de l'âme
by Snake90
Summary: Elle aime la pluie. Pourquoi ? Rating M pour la dimension psychologique pas de scènes de sexe !
1. Chapter 1

**« **_**La pluie commence à tomber, c'est une grâce éternelle et elle comporte les plus tendres reflets**_** », ****André Breton****.**

**J**'aime la pluie.

Je regarde par la fenêtre la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber et de recouvrir le jardin de petites gouttelettes d'eau. Je vois les feuilles des arbres se gorgeaient d'eau, les fleurs se couvrir d'un voile transparent. J'observe de mignons animaux courir aussi vite que possible pour se réfugier loin de ce ciel d'été capricieux. Je lève les yeux vers ce ciel si gris, si loin de moi, qui verse ses précieuses larmes tel un cadeau. J'ai toujours aimé les jours de pluie depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. J'ai toujours réussi à savoir quand il allait pleuvoir. J'étais plus vivante, plus souriante. Mes parents ont toujours trouvé cela étrange que je m'émerveille devant de l'eau qui tombe du ciel mais pour moi c'était juste magnifique. Je m'invente des histoires. L'histoire d'un peuple d'elfe qui vit sur une haute montagne au-delà des nuages et dont le barrage qui protège le village a cédé répandant les gouttes d'or bleu jusqu'au pied de la montagne, jusque dans le jardin. L'histoire d'un enfant triste qui observe le monde les larmes aux yeux et qui craque de temps en temps recouvrant le monde d'une eau salvatrice.

J'ai toujours aimé aller dehors ces jours-là. J'ai l'impression d'être plus sereine. Je commence mieux une journée pluvieuse qu'une journée sous un soleil haut dans le ciel.

Je suis confortablement assise dans mon lit. J'ai mis tous mes oreillers derrière mon dos pour être bien installée sous les couvertures et j'écoute la pluie ruisselait le long des vitres. J'aime ces moments de tranquillité car ils ne durent jamais très longtemps. Je sais que les cris vont bientôt revenir dans la maison et briser ce moment. Je profite alors de chaque moment de paix. J'ai mon journal posé sur mes genoux et ma plume dans la main gauche. La plus belle plume. J'aime écrire tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, écrire tout ce que je ressens, tout ce qui me passe par la tête. J'aimerai devenir écrivain. Je veux emmener les gens avec moi dans un monde magnifique où les dragons sont libres, où les elfes sont des créatures qui peuplent les forêts, où les ruisseaux cachent de grands cétacés aux couleurs luxuriantes et où tous les enfants ne connaissent pas la souffrance. Je veux écrire des histoires amusantes, belles, calmes, drôles, éphémères, fantastiques, géniales, hilarantes, ironiques, joviales,… Je veux écrire tout ce qu'on n'a pas encore écrit et réécrire tout ce qu'on a déjà lu.

Je veux voir la pluie qui se déverse des cieux pour calmer les hommes.

J'envie la pluie qui coule le long des roches pour se creuser un chemin.

J'attends l'eau qui inondera ma maison et remplacera tous les locataires par des créatures marines.

Je déteste l'eau qui s'échappe des yeux de mes parents à chaque fois qu'ils me regardent.


	2. Chapter 2

**« **_**Dieu sait que nous n'avons jamais à rougir de nos larmes, car elles sont comme une pluie sur la poussière aveuglante de la terre qui recouvre nos cœurs endurcis**_** » ****Charles dickens****.**

**J**e n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit.

J'ai rêvé d'une étrange maison avec un jardin rempli de fleurs rouges sous un soleil de plomb. J'étais assise sur la barrière blanche regardant les oiseaux faire leurs nids. Je jetais de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers la route comme si j'attendais quelqu'un. Je crois même que je rouspétais qu'il était encore en retard. Je me souviens ensuite de deux mains qui se posent sur mes yeux. Je prononce un mot que je n'entends pas et alors que j'allais me retourner … je me suis réveillée en sursaut.

Je me suis donc levée pour me balader un peu dans la maison. Je m'étonne toujours du nombre incroyable de pièces qu'il y a et de tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans chacune. J'ouvre chaque porte vérifiant que mes frères et sœurs dorment profondément. J'ai beaucoup de frères et sœurs. Je suis contente de ne pas être fille unique. Je ne m'attarde jamais trop longtemps par peur de me faire surprendre mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'errer dans ces longs couloirs décorés de fresques. Je m'imagine explorer une ville perdue dans les fonds marins. Je suis une aventurière qui parcourt les océans à la recherche de civilisations antiques qui vénéraient l'eau. Je fouille toutes les petites maisons du village. Je vois dans certains des momies, dans d'autres des objets fluorescents, vestiges d'une autre époque. Je peux passer des heures à faire ça. Je finis toujours par faire un tour dans le hall, il y a un magnifique aquarium. Je fais la danse de la pluie autour de l'aquarium sous le regard fasciné des poissons. J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne maintenant. Je m'assois par terre, juste à côté d'eux, et je laisse la fatigue prendre le dessus. Je sens que ça va crier demain quand ils vont voir où je me suis encore endormie. Mes parents s'inquiètent trop.

**J**'avais raison. Mes parents m'ont passée un de ces savons ce matin. Ils m'ont dit que je ne devais jamais quitter mon lit sans aide et que c'était très dangereux pour moi d'errer toute seule dans les couloirs, surtout la nuit. Je sais qu'ils ont peur pour moi. Je le vois dans leurs yeux. Je vois toujours de la tristesse et des cristaux d'eaux dans leurs regards même dans ceux des serviteurs. Je déteste ce regard parce que je sais que c'est moi qui les rends triste et je n'aime pas rendre les gens triste. Je préfère les voir sourire.

J'ai fait une toute nouvelle rencontre ce matin. Mes parents sont venus me voir mais avec un ami que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Mes parents n'ont pas arrêté de lui parler de moi. Je trouve que ça devenait gênant à force mais comme personne ne me demandait mon avis, j'ai passé mon temps à l'observer. Il est très différent des personnes que je vois tous les jours à la maison. Son regard me transperce comme une lame. Je ne vois ni pitié, ni peur, ni compassion dans ses yeux. Je vois juste mon reflet. J'y vois juste la vérité. Je l'aime bien.

J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui après le départ de mes parents. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom mais cela n'a aucune importance. Il a les yeux de la couleur des écailles de l'eau miroitante.

J'ai appris par les servantes que c'est lui qui m'a trouvée ce matin à côté de l'aquarium et qu'il m'a ramenée auprès de mes parents. Et pour que je ne sorte plus seule le soir au risque de m'endormir dans le hall, il m'a offert un petit aquarium avec un magnifique poisson aux milles couleurs. Je ne connaissais pas ce poisson. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait pêché dans un corail magique protégé par des sirènes dans une eau magique où vivait un calamar géant.

* * *

_Caroline _: Je ne vais pas mentionner Harry et Drago pour le moment. Cela te laissera peut-être le temps de trouver qui est la personne qui parle et quelle est sa relation avec un ou avec les deux. Merci. J'ai voulu donner une dimension assez mélancolique sans être non plus dramatique. La fic est en 5 chapitres qui seront tous publiés rapidement. Je ne préciserais pas plus ... il faut vraiment ce sentiment de confusion. J'espère que la suite te plaira.


	3. Chapter 3

**« **_**Une goutte de pluie est l'égale d'une goutte de sang**_** », ****Jean Chalon****.**

**J**'ai toujours détesté les jours d'été. Ces jours où le soleil, haut dans le ciel, nous surplombe et nous envoie sa chaleur suffocante. Etouffante même. Ces jours où tous les parents emmènent leurs enfants dans les parcs qui retrouvent vie. Ces jours-là, je cherche toujours à me cacher de ces rayons si brûlants. Je cherche un espace clos, noir et froid. Très froid.

J'ai toujours détesté ces jours de chaleur. Je me sens si seule même un peu mélancolique sans savoir pourquoi. Parfois, je sens même la pluie coulée délicatement depuis mes yeux jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'ai du mal à respirer et la lumière aveuglante de cet astre si puissant me donne des nausées et des envies de sommeil.

J'ai toujours détesté l'été. Je vois les gens sourire depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Sourire, rire, comme si ce temps, cette saison ramenait le bonheur dans leur cœur alors qu'il enlève toute joie dans le mien. Je n'aime pas sortir lors de ces jours de canicule. Je sens des odeurs sucrées que personne ne relève. Je m'enivre de senteurs exotiques de fleurs qui ne poussent pas ici. Je me noie dans des champs sans fin de sons mélodieux. Des criquets. Oui, des criquets. Mes sens me jouent des tours et me rendent juste un peu plus nostalgique. Mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

J'ai toujours détesté les couleurs chaudes. Si brûlantes à regarder. Je me tourne vers le rebord du balcon qui est d'habitude toujours fermé par peur que j'y sorte la nuit. Il y a des fleurs. Des coquelicots. Si rouge. Ça sent si bon. Ça m'est familier mais en même temps ça me parait si fade, si loin. Comme un souvenir oublié. Comme un cauchemar que je dois effacer. Je porte la main à mon médaillon sans m'en rendre compte. Je fais souvent ça les jours d'été. Je l'enlève et l'ouvre.

Je plonge mon regard dans ceux de la photo.

Je me souviens. J'ai toujours apprécié l'été. Je passais mon temps entre les jeux dans les parcs et la piscine du jardin. J'ai toujours adoré ce soleil si brillant qui réchauffait la petite fille que j'étais. J'aimais passer mon temps dans le jardin à danser au milieu de tous les coquelicots de mes parents.

Je me souviens. C'était un dimanche matin. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Les oiseaux partageaient avec moi leur merveilleuse mélodie. Les fleurs oscillaient au gré de la légère brise qui les caressait. Ça sentait bon dans la maison. Ça sentait le calme, la douceur et les bouquets de fleurs exotiques que mon père inventait. Les criquets s'étaient invités dans le salon. Je montais les escaliers aussi vite que possible pour aller réveiller mes parents. Je voulais partager ce jour de vacances avec eux.

La symphonie de ce jour se brisa.

Je me souviens de la fenêtre ouverte, du rideau qui ondulait à cause du vent. Du bouquet de fleurs fanées sur la table de nuit. Du corps de mon père qui était à moitié couché sur celui de papa comme pour le protéger. Des voiles du lit qui frôlaient leurs visages endormis. De la fleur de coquelicot que papa tenait. De leurs sourires si doux. Et du rouge. Le rouge si beau, si puissant, si …trop rouge. Ce si délicat rouge qui était le sujet d'un jeu entre mes parents. Et de tout ce rouge qui s'échappait de mes parents pour recouvrir le plaid du lit.

Je sursaute quand un oiseau atterri près de moi. Je tendsla main pour le caresser mais il s'enfuit et s'envole très haut. Loin de moi. Comme eux.

Je me souviens maintenant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à crier si fort en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende, que quelqu'un vienne les sauver. Mais personne n'est venu.

« Symphonia ».

Je connais ce prénom. Je sursaute en me rappelant que c'est le mien. Papa m'appelait « ma douce symphonie ». Je reconnais l'homme derrière moi. Monsieur aquarium. Je me jette dans ses bras en espérant qu'il pourra encore faire quelque chose pour moi. Je sens ses bras se resserraient autour de moi et je pleure. Je crois qu'il pleure aussi. Nous invoquons tous les deux les larmes sacrées de la souffrance pour que nous soient rendus les êtres qui nous sont proches. Nous grimpons sur le lit et alors qu'il commence à parler, je ferme les yeux pour voir mes parents me sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

**« **_**Quand cette pluie de sang aura séché sur la terre, toi et moi serons mêlés depuis longtemps à la poussière**_** », ****Albert Camus****.**

« Je t'aime mon ange ». Albus Dumbledore se souvient parfaitement de cette phrase qu'Harry avait prononcée à son mariage à l'intention de Drago. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pensé que ces deux perturbateurs finiraient ensemble. Mais il était si heureux quand ils lui avaient annoncé cette nouvelle. Il avait tellement espéré que cela signifierait la fin des jours sombres pour les deux jeunes héros. Harry et Drago avaient décidé après leur mariage de vivre dans le monde moldu. Harry était devenu professeur d'école primaire partageant sa bonne humeur avec tous les élèves qui se sont succédés dans sa classe. Drago avait choisi la voie de la musique, devenant un compositeur merveilleux. D'ailleurs, Albus Dumbledore ne se privait pas de venir à chacun de ses concertos. Les deux jeunes turbulents étaient devenus de véritables hommes. Il était là aussi lors du baptême de leur premier enfant. Il avait été le seul – à part peut-être Miss Granger – à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait baptisée ainsi. Symphonia. Harry et Drago dansaient la vie et leur fille ajoutait la dernière note à leur plus belle musique.

Albus Dumbledore laissait librement les larmes couler le long de ses joues marquées par le temps alors qu'il repensait à tous ces beaux moments. Il s'est toujours considéré comme un second père pour tous ses élèves et particulièrement pour ceux qui – comme Harry et Drago – n'avaient pas de place au sein de leur propre famille. Et jamais un enfant ne devrait mourir avant ses parents. Albus Dumbledore n'aurait jamais cru qu'il enterrait lui-même les époux Malefoy-Potter. Mais alors qu'il était en face de leurs tombes, leurs testaments à la main, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de rage pour le monde. Harry et Drago allaient être parents pour la deuxième fois quand le malheur s'abattit sur eux. Ils furent attaqués en pleine nuit dans un quartier sorcier alors qu'ils revenaient d'une fête chez les Weasley. Harry avait été blessé grièvement et il avait perdu le bébé. Mais étant enceint du 8ème mois, les médecins avaient du l'obliger à accoucher de cet enfant-mort.

Albus Dumbledore n'oublierait jamais le regard hanté de ces deux enfants. Il avait l'impression de les revoir à l'aube de la guerre, complètement terrorisés. Pour vaincre leur deuil, ils enterrèrent leur fils. Mais rien ne peut atténuer la douleur de perdre un enfant. Ils ont refusé une protection rapprochée prétextant que personne ne les trouverait dans le monde moldu. Il aurait du insister mais il ne voulait pas les voir s'effondrer comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait cette nuit-là. Il aurait du insister. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce tragique accident et Harry et Drago reprenaient peu à peu goût à la vie aidés par leur fille. C'est pourquoi quand il reçut un hibou ce matin d'été lui annonçant que les corps sans vie des époux Malefoy-Potter avaient été trouvés, il avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Ceux qui les avaient attaqués s'étaient postés au Manoir Malefoy sachant que Drago rendait visite à sa mère de temps à autre. Ces mangemorts l'avaient suivi jusque chez lui et ont attendu la nuit. Les époux n'ont rien vu venir et n'ont même pas eu le temps de se défendre.

Albus Dumbledore lève les yeux vers le ciel alors que la pluie commence à tomber. Il ressert sa main sur le papier qu'il tient. Harry et Drago lui avait confié une mission et il irait jusqu'au bout.


	5. Chapter 5

**« **_**La vie est comme un arc-en-ciel : il faut de la pluie et du soleil pour en voir les couleurs**_** », ****Ramaiya****.**

Albus Dumbledore n'avait vu que très peu de fois la fille d'Harry et de Drago mais il se rappelait par cœur le sourire de l'enfant. Elle avait de court cheveux blond et des yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude. Elle avait la tendresse des Poufsouffle, la curiosité des Serdaigle, la fougue des Griffondor et la ruse des Serpentard. Cette enfant avait embelli la vie des Malefoy-Potter les rendant plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il savait qu'en tant que marraine, Hermione était venue récupérer la petite et l'avait conduite à Sainte Mangouste. La pauvre avait passé deux mois dans le coma avant de se réveiller. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi elle n'avait pas eu à subir la médiatisation que la mort de ses parents avait provoquée.

Albus Dumbledore parcourait les nombreux couloirs - couloirs recouverts des peintures des enfants malades - en compagnie du médicomage et de son assistant les engueulant. Il n'avait pas apprécié trouver la petite fille inconsciente dans le hall en arrivant. Le médicomage lui expliquait- en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune patiente - que la petite Malefoy-Potter avait perdu la mémoire ou plutôt faisait son possible pour ne rien se rappeler. A tel point qu'elle en avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom. Et que c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle les appelait lui et son assistant papa. Depuis qu'elle était réveillée, elle mangeait normalement et répondait bien au traitement. Elle s'entendait bien avec les autres enfants de l'étage et jouait amicalement avec eux. Le seul souci était sa tendance à sortir de sa chambre la nuit et ses crises où elle hurlait à s'en casser la voix. Les infirmières l'avaient retrouvé souvent dans des endroits impossibles. En effet, étant encore fragile, elle finissait inévitablement par s'évanouir sur le sol froid.

Albus Dumbledore, une fois le médicomage parti, s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'enfant et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle était belle et leur ressemblait tellement qu'il fut fier d'elle à cet instant. Il resta toute la matinée avec elle parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Il apprit ainsi qu'elle était fascinée par tout ce qui touchait de loin ou de près à l'eau. Il savait que juste avant de mourir, Harry lui avait promis qu'ils iraient visiter le parc aquatique. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion. Etait-ce une façon pour elle de garder le contact avec ses parents ? Elle lui parla aussi de l'aquarium dans le hall. Ainsi, lorsqu'il rentra s'occuper de Poudlard à midi, il fit un détour par le lac pour aller pêcher un petit poisson.

Albus Dumbledore était revenu aujourd'hui pour la voir. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre. Quand aucune réponse ne vint, il entrouvrit la porte. L'enfant ne semblait pas se trouver là. Il allait refermer la porte quand il entendit des pleurs. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même serrant fermement un médaillon.

« Symphonia », appela gentiment Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore l'a vit se retourner dans un sursaut vers lui. Et dans ses yeux, il put voir une immense tristesse qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Elle savait. Sa mémoire lui était revenue. Elle courra se réfugier dans ses bras pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps ne cessant d'agripper désespérément sa robe. Il ne pouvait que la tenir dans ses bras tout en versant lui aussi toutes les larmes que méritaient ces deux enfants qui avaient grandi trop vite.

« _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, nous vous confions Symphonia Lily Narcissa Malefoy-Potter, s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose. Nous vous assurons un accès au coffre de la famille pour que vous puissiez subvenir à tous ses besoins. Nous ne souhaitons qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Nous comptons sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle et lui parler de qui étaient ses parents. Drago et Harry James Malefoy Potter_. »

Albus Dumbledore alla s'asseoir sur le lit avec l'enfant encore solidement accroché à elle.

« Symphonia, mon enfant, laisse-moi te parler du destin prodigieux de deux têtes de nœuds butés … »

Par la fenêtre, le soleil ne cesse de briller et de recouvrir le jardin d'un fin rayon doré. Les feuilles des arbres se gorgent de lumière, les fleurs jouent à projeter des ombres immenses. De mignons animaux courent aussi vite que possible pour profiter des beaux jours que l'été ramène avec lui.


End file.
